Bowser's Kingdom Episode 5
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 5: '''Princess Problem, '''This episode is the Fifth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom, Made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, this episode was released on Newgrounds on October 18 2007. Episode Premise The episode starts off with a "search" for Princess Peach. It turns out Jeff and Hal had accidentally killed her. Episode Summary In a Grassy Plains, Hal asks Jeff what Bowser had said to him before they left, and Jeff tells Hal that he had asked him why Peach wasn't in the clown copter after they returned it to him at Club Iggy. Jeff tells Hal that he had said they would go and look for Peach, annoying Hal as he knows they can't bring her back since she's dead. Jeff leads Hal to a group of tribal Shy Guys posing as witch doctors and asks them to perform a ritual dance that can bring Peach back to life. However, the Shy Guys instead perform a rain dance, and when Hal asks them if they know any other dances, they respond that they can perform the opening sequence for "cats". Jeff, being a fan, asks them to perform this dance but Hal stops him, so Jeff quietly asks them to show him the dance another time. The pair then meet with the Karate Duo Number 1, who provide them with Lucky Candy that can perform miracles and possibly bring back the dead. When Hal is out of earshot, Jeff asks the Karate Duo what they would recommend for treating a fungal infection on his nether regions, prompting them to provide him with more Lucky Candy. When Jeff and Hal return to Peach's corpse, they find that the Lucky Candy does nothing except create a terrible stench (which Jeff believes was Hal's fart). Jeff eats some of the Lucky Candy and claims that it works on his fungal infection, but Hal reminds Jeff that he is a fungus himself and that the infection is simply Jeff reproducing. Afterwards, pair are forced to come up with yet another plan, this time obtaining a 1-UP mushroom from Wart after feeding him one of his own children. They use the mushroom to revive Peach but forget to move the iron ball first, forcing them to repeat the entire procedure again in order to obtain another mushroom. This time, they are successful and Jeff attempts to capture her before she can escape, only for Mario to appear and rescue her in his hot air balloon. On the way back to Bowser's Castle, Jeff and Hal argue about who should be the one to break the bad news to their master, with Jeff eventually deciding they should both tell him at the same time. When Bowser hears that Peach got away, he incinerates both Hal and Jeff with his fiery breath. Characters Jeff, Hal, Tribal Shy Guys, Karate Duo Number 1, Prince Froggy, Wart, Jasper The Kamek, Princess Peach, Mario, Toad (Mentioned), Bowser, Steve, Iggy Koopa & Huffin Puffin Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Karate Duo #1 (Credited as Karate Guy 1), Prince Froggy (Credited as Froggie) * Pat TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Tribal Guys, Karate Duo #2 (Credited as Karate Guy 2) * Steven Button - Steve Trivia * This is the only time we ever see Wart from Super Mario Bros 2 in the Series, he later appears in Smash Kingdom Ultimate in 2019. Category:Episodes